Flourish
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: [Sequel to Camellias!] "You know..." she said softly. "When I was younger, I used to wish every night that my knight would climb up this balcony to come rescue me. I'd always wish he'd come up to find me and sweep me off my feet and read with me and dance with me. And now I feel foolish for ever wanting a boy," she chuckled. [For Nox!]


**Ahh so I went and finally wrote a sequel of sorts to Camellias! That's set in dashingicecream's Arranged Marriage AU, and this story takes place after that fic. Just a little idea I wanted to write out. **

**A/N: Winter isn't in these stories. Weiss is an only child.**

**Dedicated to Nox (noxypep) for our trade! Thank you~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. **

* * *

Flourish

When the last shadow of night finally receded, and the first rays of quiet morning sunlight filtered in through the white curtains, Weiss couldn't hope to sleep a moment longer.

She opened her eyes slowly, until the haze in her vision had set properly, locking into focus on the room around her.

The white walls and sheets caught the milky yellow sunlight leaking in at this hour of dawn, and it always served to make the room seem so bright, so alive.

Every morning had been that way since she'd turned eighteen. Because that was the year she'd fallen madly in love with Blake.

Well, perhaps she'd loved her long before then, even before she'd known what love truly was.

Weiss still fully believed that her affections for her betrothed had started when she'd first met Blake, back when they were just shy of ten years of age.

Admittedly, she'd been initially stubborn and bitter about her future spouse being a _wife_, and a Faunus at that, but Blake had proven herself quicker than she herself probably even suspected.

Looking back on those memories, Weiss always felt foolish for how she'd first refused Blake, told her to go away and leave her alone. She remembered the guilt and the pain that had clawed continuously away at her from the inside out for the following years, the longing to have someone beside her again, the confusion when she realized there was no one else she wanted to be with but that clumsy Faunus girl.

And then the joy of seeing her again years later, a reunion poignant with mixed emotions ranging from hectic disarray to joyous content to quiet and tender confessions.

Weiss had met with Blake several times since then, typically on weekends when neither girl had lessons to attend, and every time Blake showed up at her doorstep, it was all Weiss could do to control herself from jumping into her arms.

She didn't think she'd be able to hold herself back today.

She pushed herself up from the mattress, silken white hair slipping down over her shoulders and spilling down onto her pillow in the process. She glanced beside her, knowing it would be empty space, but unable to forget the few times when she hadn't woken alone.

Tomorrow would be one of those mornings.

The excitement was already bubbling in her stomach, rising up to quicken her pulse and spread a smile across her lips. Her legs slipped over the edge of the bed, her toes finding small blue slippers as she stood and stretched. Her eyes wandered to her dresser where her feet soon took her, the smile never leaving her lips.

Atop the dresser were three camellias – one white, one pink, and one red. Her father had made certain to always buy some for her whenever the previous ones had wilted; he knew they meant a lot to her.

However, the three that she had offered Blake three months ago – the ones Blake had gently returned and tucked back into Weiss' own hair – had shriveled and dried, but were preserved within a small glass jar beside the fresh ones.

Weiss' gaze traveled over the jar and its contents before skimming the fresh flowers, breathing in their soothing scent.

She'd prepared a dress for herself in advance last night, and it hung on the dresser before her now, ready for use. Weiss took it to the bathroom with her to prepare for the day.

She showered a little longer, brushed her teeth a little harder, combed her hair a little extra. She always did on days she was to see Blake.

There was no banquet behind held tonight, no people she would have to greet, no one to distract her and take away her precious, fleeting time together with Blake.

Tonight, it would just be the two of them.

When she'd finished preparing herself, Weiss went to observe the results in her mirror.

Seeing the scar didn't faze her anymore, in fact, she'd come to accept it as a part of herself now. She'd once despised it, regretted it, and tried to conceal it.

But Blake always made certain to remind her how beautiful it was – how beautiful _Weiss_ was. Blake always kissed the scar with such care that Weiss felt a pang go through her chest, even at present. She couldn't wait to feel that tenderness again.

It wouldn't be long now.

Weiss ran a hand through her loose hair, tucking her tiara onto the crown of her head to complete her appearance. And with that, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

When the sound of the doorbell finally rang throughout the mansion, Weiss all but dashed to answer it, even before her father could.

She really couldn't contain herself this time, and indeed ended up throwing her arms around Blake immediately with a joyful cry of her name. Her girlfriend's laughter filled her ears as Blake caught her, as though she'd been expecting this kind of greeting, and she twirled Weiss around once before setting her down.

Weiss smiled warmly and looked up into her golden eyes.

"Blake! It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise," the Faunus girl agreed. She bent down briefly to kiss Weiss' cheek, and the heiress reciprocated.

Blake was dressed in her usual black pants, shoes, and tailcoat, the familiar scarf of a similar shade tucked around her neck, her Faunus ears standing tall and excited.

Only when the two of them pulled back did Weiss notice Blake's parents were standing just a few feet away. Blake's mother smile amusedly at their display, and even her often-stoic father seemed to be chuckling. Weiss let out a sigh of relief; for a long time, she thought she'd never get on his good side, but it seemed she was finally earning her place in his future family.

Weiss straightened up to address them, dipping her head in greeting as she spoke politely.

"Welcome, Mr and Mrs. Belladonna! It's a pleasure to be hosting you today."

Her father appeared in the doorway just then, as if on cue, and he exchanged greetings with the Faunus couple as well.

The five of them filed into the mansion, the adults conversing casually, exchanging tidbits of news and details about upcoming events of interest. This was typical; the three of them would chat and relax while their daughters went off together to strengthen their bond.

Weiss' hand had slipped into Blake's almost without her even knowing it – it just felt so natural now. She leaned slightly against Blake and hummed.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

Blake bumped their heads together gently, letting out a small purr.

"I've missed you, too."

There was only so much that calling each other on scrolls could do for them. The physical contact was very much a necessity, and their parents knew as much, hence why they had arranged these times every week for the girls to meet.

Weiss had just been leading Blake to the staircase when her father's curious voice stopped her for a moment.

"What have you two got planned for today?" he wondered.

"Plenty!" Weiss replied. "We plan to read together for a time, and then I've got a surprise I'd like to show her!" She winked up at Blake playfully before returning her attention to her father. "We'll be down in time for dinner! Don't worry, Daddy."

He simply smiled and nodded before inviting Blake's parents into the living room, one of the maids already having prepared snacks for them.

Weiss gave a squeeze to Blake's hand, and together they climbed the staircase hand-in-hand. Blake had long since grown accustomed to Weiss' slightly smaller stride, and she made sure to keep pace with her so they were both side-by-side.

They retreated to Weiss' quarters where they paused for breath. There was a moment where nothing was spoken between them and they seemed to read one another's minds.

Palms went to cheeks and fingers to chins as they kissed gently, the first of many for the evening that awaited them. When they parted, Blake nuzzled into the side of her girlfriend's neck.

"How have you been?" she asked. "Not working too hard with your lessons, I hope? You seemed tired on our calls the past few nights." Her arms slipped around to hold the small of the heiress' back, and Weiss sighed as she leaned into Blake's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I think I was only tired because I was losing sleep from excitement. Excitement of seeing you again."

Blake purred again.

"I can understand that."

They both removed their shoes before sitting on the edge of Weiss' bed.

They did just as Weiss had explained to her father, starting with a book the heiress pulled from her nightstand. Blake leaned back against the headboard, and the heiress wiggled and settled between her knees, leaning her back against the Faunus girl's chest. She held onto the book as Blake's arms slipped around her stomach, keeping her close, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder to peer at the pages.

They alternated between reading aloud or reading silently, taking turns and making the most of the story. They read for about an hour, until they'd finished the book and Weiss put it aside again.

After that, Blake laid herself down on the bed, pulling her betrothed onto her stomach. For a time, they simply rested, holding one another and being held, savoring the other's warmth and feeling her breathe.

It reminded Weiss that she'd need to make this meeting last.

Next week, she and Blake would be unable to meet.

The Faunus girl and her parents were to attend a meeting of a council composed entirely of Faunus citizens to discuss a very significant movement for their race. It would last all Saturday until nighttime, and another meeting would be held the following morning, effectively thwarting any possibility for the two girls to meet on that weekend.

Weiss would have to wait two full weeks before she next saw Blake again.

She sighed aloud, and Blake instantly knew what ailed her.

"It's gonna be rough for the both of us..." she muttered.

"Well, nothing as bad as eight years..." Weiss shrugged. "But it'll be the longest we'll go without seeing one another since we've become an item," she noted.

Weiss sighed again, and Blake felt the girl's grip around her sides tighten. The Faunus girl squeezed back before sitting up slowly with Weiss in her lap.

"Then let's make today worthwhile. What was it you wanted to show me, anyway?"

"Oh!" Weiss seemed to have just remembered that herself. "Well... it's nothing you haven't already seen. Honestly... I just wanted to dance a bit with you."

Blake's ears flicked happily.

"I'd love to."

And so they did.

They neglected their shoes for the dance, stepping over the white tile of the bedroom floor in humble socks. Unlike at the banquets, there was no risk of bumping into someone else, no observant eyes keeping watch on them. There was elation in the atmosphere surrounding them, and the air they stirred with their motions and breathed into their lungs was light and refreshing.

Weiss provided a bit of music, a pleasant hum that made Blake's ears swivel to better capture the sound.

They danced until the room was dyed golden by the sunset, by which point Weiss had led her girlfriend over to one corner of her room where blue curtains concealed a sliding glass door. Opening those door led them out onto a small balcony, sculpted in a half-circle of white bricks and railing.

The two girls rested their elbows onto the top of the rail, leaning into the cool breeze that suggested the beginning of autumn wasn't far off.

Weiss didn't shiver, but Blake pulled the girl close to her side anyway, to prevent any potential chills from bothering either of them.

They gazed across the courtyard where the banquets were held in the warmer months, out past a small forest and the distant blue mountains on the horizon where the sun was gradually sinking. Weiss wrapped an arm around Blake's back and gave a small huff. The Faunus girl chuckled softly.

"Are you pouting?"

"Of course I am..." she mumbled. "I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me when I'm gone. I'm here now."

Blake leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Weiss nodded, moving closer.

Blake unwrapped her black scarf just a bit, draping half of it loosely around the heiress' shoulders to shield her delicate skin from the wind. A melancholy feeling overcame Weiss, its origins unknown, but she couldn't stop herself from succumbing to it. Her thoughts traveled back to her childhood days, before she'd met Blake.

"You know..." she said softly. "When I was younger, I used to wish every night that my knight would climb up this balcony to come rescue me. Not that I need rescuing, mind you," she promptly corrected herself. "What I mean is... I'd always wish he'd come up to find me and sweep me off my feet and read with me and dance with me. And now I feel foolish for ever wanting a boy," she chuckled.

She tilted her face up to meet Blake's golden eyes, more vibrant than the sunset.

"I'm glad it was you, Blake. My soul couldn't be complete if it were anyone else."

Another moment of pause, and she laughed a little before continuing.

"Sorry. I'm rambling. I know this all sounds foolish, but-"

"No," Blake stopped her gently. "Not at all. I understand what you mean, Weiss. I really do." She turned to face the girl fully, pulling her into an embrace. "I feel the same. I... I wouldn't be complete without you either. What we have, it's... it's more than just love. I mean, it's love too, of course, but it's... _more _than that..."

"It's more than fate," Weiss added. "It's simply... how things are meant to be. It's part of what adheres to the foundations of the very world we live in."

It all sounded so philosophical, so foolishly romantic.

And yet it was nothing but the truth.

Moments passed, shared heartbeats they counted, gentle breaths they relished.

When it felt right, they pulled back simultaneously, only to come back together in another kiss.

The fading sunlight outlined their forms in gold, splashes of color painting the white stone around them, making everything glow.

When they parted, Blake stole a small kiss to Weiss' nose before unraveling the scarf from the girl's shoulders and bringing it back around herself. Weiss locked her arm through Blake's as they headed back inside.

The call for supper was made, and the two girls slipped back into their shoes before heading downstairs.

After the meal, Blake's parents kissed her goodnight and went to the guest room where they spent the nights at the Schnee mansion. Weiss' father hugged his daughter briefly, patting her head before sending her off to bed.

She and Blake retreated back to her room, shedding their respective dress and suit for comfortable sleepwear pants and gowns. The lights were turned off as the moon coaxed the sun out of the sky and took its omnipotent hold on the night.

Blake and Weiss slipped beneath the covers and curled up together on the bed for the only night they'd spend together for the next two weeks.

Blake murmured soft words to her, pressing kisses to Weiss' scar and petting through her hair.

Weiss stayed awake as long as she could to savor her presence - her warmth - reminding Blake how badly she'd be missed in two days' time. A familiar purr filled her ears, little vibrations transferring to her chest from Blake's. The Faunus girl dipped her head to Weiss' collar, pressing a furry ear to her chest to listen to her thumping heart.

Sleep took them together that night, and they went willingly, breathing in the faint scent of camellias.

* * *

The morning came, and Blake woke first.

She found it a little strange, as this was the first time it had happened; until now, she always opened her eyes to find Weiss already gazing fondly at her.

It was her turn for now.

She moved slowly, carefully as not to wake her partner so soon, lifting a hand to caress the heiress' cheek before pressing a kiss to it. Blake let out a soft purr, holding Weiss close, engraving her peaceful expression into her mind.

For a while, she played with the girl's tresses, letting alabaster locks curl and slip through her fingers. After that, she settled for listening to Weiss' heart again. It was a familiar rhythm to Blake, but it thumped much slower than usual now, and she assumed that was because of Weiss' slumber.

She didn't keep track of time, but it must have been over an hour before she felt Weiss stir slightly, whimpering. Blake chuckled softly as she nuzzled into the girl's cheek with a purr.

"Good morning," she murmured. "You slept in quite a bit. Are you okay?"

Another tired sound escaped Weiss' throat, and her arms wrapped needfully around Blake's shoulders.

"Mm... I just..." Another sigh. "I'm going to miss you next weekend."

"I'll miss you, too. But I'll call you every night, okay? Promise."

"I know you will," Weiss nodded. "But I'm sorry for being so selfish. I know how important these meetings are to you and your family. I'm excited for you and happy you'll be able to attend."

Blake smiled, pecking her cheek once more.

"Thank you."

Their morning together sped by all too quickly after that. They got dressed and headed down for breakfast, but even after an hour of being awake, Weiss still seemed exhausted. Blake could only watch her closely, unable to decipher what could've been causing her girlfriend's weariness.

But before long, her parents told her it was time to head home.

Blake wrapped Weiss in her arms and kissed her a few more times to compensate for the week she'd miss her.

"I'll call every night," she reminded her.

Weiss returned the embrace, clinging to Blake's tailcoat.

"Okay. And make sure you call once you get home today so I know you made it safely."

"Of course."

Blake stepped away as she let Weiss go, bidding farewell to the heiress' father as well as she and her parents exited the mansion and headed for their car.

As soon as she'd buckled herself into the back seat, Blake couldn't help but feel a coil of anxiety gnarl in the pit of her stomach.

At the time, she just assumed it was because of the Faunus' meeting to come, how she'd be unable to see Weiss for two weeks now.

It didn't subside even after the half-hour car ride was over and she stepped out in front of her own house.

It didn't subside after she'd hurried to her room to grab her scroll and call Weiss to ensure she'd made it home without a hitch.

It didn't subside even that night as she lay in bed, missing the heiress' pulse beneath her ear.

Blake should've noticed the signs at the time, and her inattentiveness would soon cost her.

* * *

It was three days later when Blake's parents informed her Weiss had fallen ill.

Blake's tutor had just left for the day, and she'd been preparing to call her girlfriend on her scroll when her parents came into her room to stop her, speaking gently.

When they told her Weiss was sick, the coil in Blake's stomach twisted so tightly she felt she might vomit. Her voice was thin, disbelieving, and hard to find, but when she did manage to use it, it was shaking.

"What... What do you mean?"

Her parents shared a quiet look before her mother continued speaking.

"Evidently, she'd been sick for about a week or so now, but today it simply took its toll and-"

Blake jumped up from her desk, toppling her chair over backward in a panic.

"W-What do you mean it t-took its toll?"

"Easy, my cub." Her father approached her slowly and laid a large warm hand on her shoulder. "You didn't let your mother finish. Ms. Weiss merely collapsed today, but-"

"_Merely?!_" Blake shrieked. "H-How could you say that?" she accused, frightened tears swelling to the corners of her eyes.

"Blake," her mother said softly. "Let us finish. Her father called us and said she fainted during one of her lessons, but she's resting now. He's called a doctor for her, too."

"No!" Blake cried. "Sh-She doesn't like doctors! Ever since the White Fang attacked and hurt her eye, she's been terrified of doctors because they trigger awful memories of that time!" she blurted.

"Blake..." Her mother stepped forward and pulled her close, and Blake wasn't sure if she wanted to push away or stay there. But when the tears started to overflow, she found she could only clutch her mother's dress like a lost child. Her father patted her back softly, his voice low and soft.

"The point is that Ms. Weiss is resting now, Blake. She's being cared for. But you can't call her tonight, and perhaps tomorrow might be off limits as well." When her mother pulled away, Blake found herself looking up into her father's sad eyes. "I'm sorry you can't see her right now, but I'm certain she'll be better by next weekend, and long before then, you'll be able to call her. Alright?"

He kissed the top of her head before wiping a thumb over her cheeks to catch the tears. "We'll be certain to call Mr. Schnee tomorrow and ask if Ms. Weiss is well enough to speak with you."

Blake sniffled again, unable to ignore the prickling in her gut. Nonetheless, she hugged each of her parents in turn.

"I'm sorry for shouting earlier. I should be thanking you both for telling me this."

They only hushed her and kissed her again before leaving her be.

Blake paced her room that night, unable to busy her mind with thoughts other than Weiss.

It was difficult to keep her scroll untouched, but she reminded herself Weiss was resting. When her mother brought a plate of food to her for dinner, Blake picked at it mechanically, her mind elsewhere.

In the end, she dressed for bed and tried to sleep.

But it was a battle to achieve such a prize.

Thoughts of Weiss lying in her bed cold and alone haunted Blake's mind, and her hands subconsciously curled into the sheets, imaging they were holding the heiress. Sickness was one of few things aura couldn't defend against, and Blake dreaded to think what kind of pain her beloved might be in right now.

Images of Weiss collapsing plagued her mind, and Blake needed to shake them off desperately.

What finally calmed her down enough to drift into slumber was reminding herself there was a better chance she'd get to speak with Weiss tomorrow...

But that didn't happen – not the next day or the day after that.

Blake's uneasiness only gained reason to continue expanding, even on the first morning of the Faunus' meeting. She dressed herself slowly, wincing at the pain in her stomach that hadn't relented since she'd left Weiss almost a week ago.

Each time she had asked her parents if she may call Weiss, they'd both frowned, shaken their heads, and hugged her.

The morning of the meeting, she hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her parents' conversation with Weiss' father, but her enhanced hearing allowed her to pick up on more that she probably should have.

Judging by what Mr. Schnee had said, Weiss' prescribed medicine didn't seem to be helping her very much.

Blake's heart fluttered slightly when she heard him say that Weiss had been asking to see her, albeit the girl was a bit delirious from the sickness. Still, that was the only thing within the past week that had made Blake feel an ounce better for a moment.

When her parents had ended the call with Weiss' father, the three Faunus headed out to their car. Blake tried to focus on the meeting she'd be attending soon – it was incredibly important for her people, as there would be discussions about Faunus rights and equality.

She tried not to think of Weiss.

But she should've known better.

* * *

The drive was almost an hour long, and the building that had been reserved for the event was a large one.

Hundreds of Faunus citizens of all ages were already arriving to file inside, and Blake stuck close to her parents as they did the same.

They were all directed to a large auditorium where rows upon rows of seats lined the room. As Blake sat down, she noted how her family was one of only a few handfuls who were well-dressed.

For four hours, Blake did her best to keep her focus on the stage and the people presenting their speeches and information. Everything they were saying pertained to her heritage, her own history, and yet she found it was going in one set of ears and out the other.

She gave them as much attention as she could, but even then it was less than half.

It told her just what her priorities were.

When the meeting finally came to a close, the Faunus men and women on stage bid the audience farewell for the night, saying how they would see them all here again tomorrow for the follow-up meeting.

On the care ride home, her parents recounted key points from several of the speeches, and Blake was sure to put in a few comments and opinions, just to prove she'd been paying attention.

But even all the way home after she'd attended a meeting unlike any other in Faunus history, Blake's thoughts were preoccupied; there would be more meetings to attend in the future, more ways to show her support for the Faunus community.

But this was the only time she'd ever known Weiss to be ill in eighteen years, and Blake was allowing her to suffer with it alone?

She refused to keep it up any longer.

So when their car pulled in the driveway at last, Blake got out of the car and gave a loud yawn, informing her parents she was exhausted.

"Then hurry along to bed, my cub," her father said. "You've got a long day ahead of you."

Perhaps she was imagining it, but she thought she might've seen something in his eyes, something that suggested he might've known what she had planned, and he wasn't about to stop her.

She hugged and kissed them both goodnight before hurrying up to her room.

Shedding her formal attire, she exchanged the suit and pants for looser, more comfortable articles, though she kept her scarf on as always. She'd eaten at the intermission at the meeting, so she knew she wouldn't need to bother with food.

For now, she grabbed a pen and paper from her desk and wrote out a quick letter:

_I'm sorry. I know I'm being reckless, but I've just got to go to Weiss. I'm sorry I'm missing the second meeting, but I hope you understand. I'll be back home soon._

_-Love Blake_

The next step was waiting, sitting on her bed and keeping her ears pricked, listening to the sounds of the house. She could hear her parents' footsteps as they retreated to their room for the night, heard the indecipherable hums of their voices as they spoke a bit. Blake waited until the words stopped and silence ensued, but even then she waited, until she could hear her father's snores like a big panther's.

At last, Blake knew it was time to enact her plan.

She left her note on her bed in plain sight before sneaking to the door and down the stairs. She treaded lightly, and not a single step caused any part of the house to creak.

A thought had her pausing in the kitchen to grab a small bottle of water from the refrigerator, drinking a sip before sealing the cap tightly and taking it with her.

When she reached the front door, she slid into a pair of shoes and unlocked the door carefully before slipping outside.

The night was clear and warm, probably one of the last of the season. Blake started off down the driveway, ignoring the car she'd never been taught to drive, bound instead for the road they always traveled to make it to the Schnee mansion.

It was typically a quiet road, one that few cars had business driving along, and tonight Blake followed it swiftly, using her semblance in short bursts to propel herself a bit faster.

It took about half an hour to reach the mansion by car, but on foot – even with the assistance of her semblance – Blake knew it would take tedious hours.

She didn't encounter any cars this late at night, but the cloudless sky allowed silver moonlight to paint her path, sending a faint glow off the pavement. For the most part, there were open fields on either side of the road with a few distant houses spaced between the miles.

She used her semblance most when passing through the more forested areas, speeding through them quickly, nothing more than a passing shadow. She disturbed nothing, and in turn nothing disturbed her.

Whenever her throat grew dry, she would pause to drink from the water bottle and then take off once more.

Despite what she'd told her parents earlier, she wasn't tired at all - in fact she was presently empowered by adrenaline, driven by the desire to see Weiss again, to know firsthand she was alright.

When she caught sight of a familiar landmark – a large boulder to the side of the road – Blake quickened her stride, pushing a bit harder.

She reminded herself that Weiss was alone right now, sick and missing her just as sorely as Blake missed Weiss. Every second was bringing her a step closer to her beloved, and Blake refused to let up on her journey now.

The moon had shifted positions in the sky, its shape like a plump cat's claw as it scudded slowly overhead. Blake could infer it was past midnight by now. She paused for another drink – what she found to be the last gulp of water the bottle had to offer – and continued on.

Within twenty more minutes, the huge white mansion was finally in sight, sitting silently beyond the vast courtyard of swaying grass. Blake put in a final sprint as she veered off the road and across the yard, coming at long last to a halt at the main entranceway.

Blake wasn't foolish enough to knock on the front door of someone who wasn't anticipating her arrival at such an absurd hour of the night. She skirted the mansion, her ears catching the sounds of dripping water, drawing her attention to the large fountain that stood there.

Blake placed her empty water bottle on the little stone lining as fond memories flashed through her mind, how only four months ago she had chased Weiss to this very spot and hoisted her out of the water after she'd tripped. After that, they'd splashed one another merrily despite their ruined clothes, laughing and embracing...

She dragged her thoughts away and focused on the task at hand now.

She might not have been foolish enough to knock on the front door, but Blake was much more outrageous.

Her feet took her to pause below the small, circular balcony on the second floor of the mansion, the one that led to Weiss' room. She couldn't believe she was really going through with this, but she'd ran all the way here for hours on end. She might as well finish what she'd started.

The promise of seeing Weiss again – no matter what state she might've been in – was enough to motivate Blake to grab hold of the long, green vines that grew around the mansion, decorating the sides and running all along the white walls from the ground to the gutters. The plants were thick, sturdy enough to support her weight as Blake grabbed hold and began pulling herself up.

It wasn't all that difficult to scale the wall, and she reached the balcony in only a minute, reaching out to grab hold of the railing and hauling herself over. She sunk to the floor for a moment, catching her breath before standing slowly.

Past the sliding glass door, she had no trouble seeing through the shadows, and the moonlight allowed her to make things out as though it were daytime.

Weiss was lying on her bed, looking small and cold, like a flower withering beneath layers of harsh snow. Her hair was down, her back to Blake as the Faunus girl stepped up to the doors. The lock had been left unattended, and she slipped into the room with ease.

Treading lightly, she ventured across the white tiled floor, stopping just a few feet away from the bed to take in the sight of her betrothed.

Weiss adorned her trademark blue nightgown, strands of her hair catching faint beams of moonlight, shimmering dully silver. Blake peered over her shoulder to find the girl's face paler than usual, a sickly pallor that made her stomach twist all over again.

But what hurt most of all was to find that Weiss' cheeks were damp, her breathing slow and faint.

Blake knew her unexpected presence would startle the heiress, but she'd apologize for it all once she'd seen Weiss' eyes.

A tentative hand reached out to rest on the white-haired girl's shoulder, shaking gently.

"Weiss...?" Her voice was soft, guilty for interrupting the sleep Weiss seemed to have found, uneasy as it appeared to be. She felt a jolt of shock go through the heiress' body as Weiss opened her eyes quickly, rolling over onto her back with a gasp.

"Weiss!" Blake sat down on the bed instantly to soothe her. "It's okay! It's me."

She watched as the fear in those mist-blue pools melted into confusion, and then disbelief. When Weiss spoke, it was hoarse and rasping, and Blake's ears flinched.

"Blake...? Wh-What are you doing? How did you-? Y-Your meeting! A-And it's so late-"

"Shh..." Leaning in, the Faunus girl kissed her betrothed's temple, feeling the chill of Weiss' skin. "I'm sorry for startling you, and for showing up like this unannounced, and so late at night when you were resting..." She trailed off, feeling herself getting sidetracked and redirecting her words back to where she wanted them to be. Her eyes met Weiss' and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders hopelessly. "I just... needed to see you."

Helping Weiss sit up, Blake wasted no time in wrapping the girl in her arms, sighing against her shoulder as she felt the coolness of Weiss' skin seeping into the heat of her own. Weiss coughed once and cleared her throat.

"Well, I can assure you I was hardly resting..." she murmured. "I haven't been able to for days..."

The way she trailed off made Blake squeeze her tighter.

"What's-" She swallowed thickly, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "What's wrong? I mean... what made you sick?"

She felt Weiss sigh meekly against her.

"They don't know," she replied. "The doctor... he- he said the medicine should've started helping days ago, but it hasn't been working effectively. He doesn't know what this is stemming from or why it took hold of me like it did. But... I don't feel it's anything bad. It's just a stubborn illness that's lingering too long. I'm tired and hungry, but it's not endangering my life. I can feel as much for myself. It'll pass, but... for now, it's just a bit of a challenge I've got to push through."

Her words put Blake's mind at ease, a tranquility she'd been denied for days now. When she concentrated, she could feel Weiss' aura resonating with her own, a bit weak, but more-so subdued than fading. She felt this illness was simply a manifestation of fatigue and perhaps loneliness, something that would pass before long.

Relief rained down on Blake as though floodgates had been lifted, and she clung to Weiss a little tighter.

"Thank god..." she mumbled, kissing the girl's hair. "I'm sorry I was so rash in coming here like this, I-I just-"

"Blake..." Weiss pulled back, just a few inches, as many as it took until she could reach up and cup her palms to the Faunus girl's cheeks. "It's okay. I'm... I'm _so_ glad you came to me. I've needed you these past few days more than anything," she confessed.

Blake took a steadying breath, feeling the tension in her stomach finally begin to uncurl.

"I wish I'd come sooner. When my parents told me you'd collapsed I just... I couldn't stop worrying, couldn't stop thinking the worst might be happening. I need to be with you through this, Weiss. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It was more than worth the wait," Weiss promised. "I wouldn't have wanted you to see me like that anyway. I'd be embarrassed... The maids had to carry me to the bathroom every hour so I could be sick."

"What?!" Blake's ears flattened, her eyes giving Weiss a once-over. She did seem much slimmer than she had a week ago. And she was already so small by nature.

Blake kissed her scar softly, pulling her in once more. "I'm so sorry. I should've... damn it..." Teeth met her lip again, harder this time as she felt a few tears slip free.

But cool hands mapped patterns over her back, through her hair, and to the sides of her face, and she felt Weiss nuzzle into her cheek.

"It's over now, though. I haven't been sick since yesterday. I think... for the most part, it's out of my system, whatever it was." She offered Blake a tired smile. "I feel much better now, just from seeing you."

"I'm glad..." she whispered. "But I wish I could've been here all this time. To help you through all of that. I'm..." Blake blinked, and more tears dripped into her lap. "I'm going to be your wife one day. I want to be with you when you're in pain. I want to share the burden and help you through it." She sniffled again, feeling the hands on her face slip down around her shoulders. Weiss pulled her in, petting over her ears gently.

"But you were in pain too, Blake. That much is clear." She felt the dark-haired girl sob against her, and Weiss kissed the top of her head. "That's how things work when you're in love. You share the good times and the bad times, whether you're together or apart. All of this just proves how we're meant for one another. At least, that's how I see it." She pressed a kiss to each of Blake's Faunus ears.

Blake sighed, breath fanning against the skin of Weiss' collar.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. But I've learned from this, that from now on if anything happens, I need to be here with _you_, no matter what."

"Me, too," Weiss agreed. "If you're ever sick or you need me, or simply calling won't suffice, I'll get to you somehow. I still can't believe you just... _ran_ all the way here in the middle of the night.. and climbed up my balcony like the knight I'd always dreamed of... just because I was a little sick," she chuckled.

"Not just a little," Blake reminded her. "But yeah, I... I just couldn't leave you alone anymore. My parents said your father called a doctor for you, and you said he's been here the past few days... Are you okay?" Her golden eyes scanned pools of blue, searching for whatever Weiss was willing to let her find.

The heiress' shoulders slumped a little, confirming Blake's fears.

"I'm... I'm still not used to doctors," Weiss admitted. "When he first showed up, I could only think of the time-" Her voice cut off, a hand going to her left eye.

Blake hugged her immediately.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't have. Don't think about it. That's in the past now." She kissed Weiss' forehead, then slid down to her temple, and finally her scarred eyelid and cheek. Blake laid down beside her, hushing her, letting out a soft purr to distract Weiss from the hurtful memories. "It's over now," she murmured. "I'm here, Weiss. I'm here."

Weiss nodded, burrowing close to Blake's chest, focusing on her purr, proof of her words. Her heart had started to pound, but pressed up against Blake's steadier pulse, Weiss' began to slow before long.

It was amazing how Blake's presence served to calm her so quickly, so entirely and so warmly. She held tightly to her girlfriend, finding that her eyes that had refused to allow her sleep the past few nights were suddenly eager to close.

She knew she needed to rest – Blake probably did, too – but Weiss found her voice once more, raspy as it was.

"Blake... what about tomorrow's meeting? It's... it's important to you..."

Blake purred a little louder, pressing a kiss to Weiss' ear.

"It is," she agreed. "It's my heritage, my people's lives and futures being discussed. It's so important... But _you_ are _so much more_ important to me, Weiss."

Weiss exhaled, her lips curling into a small smile, eyelids fluttering open momentarily to seek gold in the moonlight.

"I love you, Blake."

"I love you, Weiss."

Blake slid herself down slightly as Weiss moved up, both of them closing their eyes as they shared a kiss.

Blake's journey here had left her sweating hot, and Weiss' illness had left her shivering cold.

Put together, they were the only remedies the other needed.

They shared a breath, and Blake made sure to push a little air into the heiress' lungs, pulling away seconds later to let her breathe. Weiss brought her in for another kiss, feeling the vibrations of Blake's purr tickling her chest, locking her arms around her shoulders, fingers threading through her onyx hair.

Blake stroked through alabaster locks, pulling blankets over Weiss and herself to keep them warm. She realized Weiss had fallen asleep during the kiss, and Blake pulled back with a soft chuckle, tucking Weiss' head beneath her chin.

Blake was glad the girl was finally resting, deeply and comfortably at that.

She knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

But for now, she simply curled around Weiss, breathing in the scent of fresh winter snow mixed with the velvety fragrance of familiar flowers.

* * *

With the morning came solace, as Blake woke to find Weiss sleeping soundly, her breathing deeper and fuller than it had been a week ago.

Propping herself up onto her elbows, Blake gazed fondly down at the heiress to find a bit of color had returned to her cheeks, flushing them with a light, healthy pink. She kissed the bridge of Weiss' nose, nuzzling softly, letting out a small purr.

That was what Weiss woke to, blinking her eyes open slowly, her long lashes kissing the apples of her cheeks before they fluttered up to reveal those dazzling pools of blue.

"Good morning," Blake murmured. "How are you feeling?"

Weiss hummed, curling her arms around Blake's shoulders.

"Much better," she breathed. "Better than I've felt in a week. And something tells me I'd still be feeling sick if I hadn't slept beside you last night. I feel I'd... still be sick all this week until we were scheduled to meet again."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Blake purred. She could feel her muscles aching a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "It was more than worth it to come here last night, and to miss the meeting today."

It was then Weiss grunted softly, and Blake looked at her, eyes curious.

Weiss elaborated a little coyly.

"We're going to have to explain all of this."

"Ah... yeah..."

Blake helped her girlfriend sit up, supporting Weiss with an arm behind her back.

But before either of them could start to get out of bed, Blake caught sound of footsteps making their way to Weiss' door. Her ears drooped sheepishly as her betrothed's father knocked and called out.

"Honey?"

Weiss shared a little smile with Blake before responding to him.

"Come in, Daddy. Blake's here, too."

He opened the door, holding a scroll in his hand as he sighed in relief. Blake dipped her head and greeted him awkwardly from his daughter's bed.

"Your parents called saying you'd left a note in your room," he said. "You ran all the way here last night to come and see Weiss?"

Blake met his eyes, relieved that there was no anger there at all, just confusion.

"Yes..." she confessed. "I just... I was so worried about her..."

"Don't be upset, Daddy," Weiss begged.

"Upset?" he repeated. "Of course not, snowflake. Ms. Belladonna behaved only as any fretting spouse would."

Both girls sputtered at that.

"S-Spouse?"

"Daddy, please! We're not even engaged yet!"

"Oh, but it shouldn't be long now, should it?"

"_Daddy!_"

Weiss hid her face in her hands and groaned while Blake buried her face in her shoulder, ears flicking repeatedly.

Weiss' father merely chuckled as he entered the room, asking Weiss how she was feeling as he passed the scroll to Blake. Her parents were on the other end, and her mother set off on scolding Blake gently for worrying them. The girl apologized, ears drooping. But her father seemed to understand exactly why she'd done what she had.

"I guessed she was going to do it," he said. "I could see it in her eyes last night when we got home."

"Emile!" his wife chided. "You could have at least warned me! It was dangerous for her to go by herself like that! We could've _all_ skipped the meeting to drive her to the mansion ourselves!"

Blake's ears perked up at that.

"What? Y-You mean you're not upset about me missing the second meeting today?"

Her father grinned kindly.

"Of course not, my cub. You've got your priorities in order. We understand."

Blake reflected the smile.

"Thank you."

Her parents agreed to let Blake spend the day with Weiss as they attended the second Faunus meeting. They cancelled Blake's lessons for tomorrow, and permitted her to stay the night with Weiss to ensure the heiress got better as soon as possible.

Weiss' father informed the doctor his services were no longer necessary.

For the entire day, Blake stayed by Weiss' side, helping her eat, reading to her, and making sure she rested. She could make the distinction between the tiredness in Weiss' eyes at the end of the day as opposed to what it had been before. Now, she could tell Weiss was tired for natural reasons, not because of any form of sickness.

They stood on the balcony to watch the sunset before Blake scooped the heiress into her arms and carried her to bed, peppering her face with soft kisses until she fell asleep.

* * *

Blake returned home with her parents the next day, content in knowing Weiss had recovered from her brief sickness.

It had been something that medicine couldn't battle, something that could only be mended with the presence, aura, and warmth of one other person in the world.

Weiss realized Blake had been the reason for her recovery. She'd felt immensely better with her betrothed beside her, and had made sure to relish their shared contact. She was convinced there was no better treatment for her ailments than Blake.

The week passed quickly and Weiss got back into the swing of her schedule, making sure to call Blake every night.

And before they knew it, it was the weekend once more.

As soon as Weiss answered the door, she threw her arms around Blake happily, and the Faunus girl knew this would be the new typical greeting between them. She spun Weiss and kissed her, letting her down to reveal the bouquet of flowers she'd brought for her – they were slightly ruffled now after braving the fervent embrace, but Weiss accepted them as though they were precious gems.

White, pink, and red camellias, the flowers that meant so much to the both of them.

She held the flowers in one hand and Blake's wrist in the other, leading her up the stairs to her room. Blake followed behind happily, overjoyed to see Weiss had regained her vivacious glow, her cheeks florid and eyes bright.

The heiress' merriment was contagious, and Blake gladly let it spread to her as well.

They danced together in Weiss' room, extracting some of the camellias from the bouquet and tucking them behind one another's ears, fastening them into locks of alabaster and onyx hair as they recited their meanings:

_"You're adorable."_

_"I long for you."_

_"You light a flame in my heart." _

They laughed, twirled, and kissed.

Like flowers, sometimes they would wither in the cold, or droop beneath the harsh winds that were a struggle to brave alone.

But when they stood together, they could make their own warmth, and lean on one another for support.

And they didn't have to be alone anymore.

Their souls were connected, their spirits bound together – inseparable.

When they were together, they could heal and know what love truly was.

And when they were together, they could flourish.

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea of Blake literally running miles to get to Weiss in the middle of the night while they were separated and needing to see her. Things expanded from there. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
